


like the sun

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Series: nandemonaiya [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Yellow petals covered in saliva fall from his hands, raining to the floor into a small heap in front of him. Yellow tulips, hopeless love.





	like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything even close to 1k? press x to doubt.

“I need to talk to you.” He could hear his own voice ringing against the walls, it was probably a mistake to come to mementos alone. He knew that, he knew the trouble he could get into on his own but he needed to talk to someone.

Someone who was causing problems for him in his everyday life.

It didn’t matter if this was just the mirror image, he needed to do something about this. His friends were starting to notice. Hell, he’s pretty sure everyone  _ but  _ Mishima noticed. It was easy enough to hide from him during class, and outside of school, but it was becoming a problem. A problem that might even kill him if he didn’t do something soon.

The only other one in the room turns around, arms crossed. “Oohh, look at this. The great leader of the phantom thieves made time for me.” He clicks his tongue but doesn’t move forward, forcing Akira to step closer to him. “What gracious thing has the real me done this time. Something stupid or else you wouldn’t be here in person.”

Akira stops, wanting to give an answer. He tries, opening his mouth to speak but he coughs. Quickly covering his mouth, he coughs again, harder than the first. It wracks his body violently and he falls to his knees and he claws at his jacket for some kind of control. Mishima’s shadow is frozen in place, terrified by what’s just happened.

Yellow petals covered in saliva fall from his hands, raining to the floor into a small heap in front of him. Yellow tulips, hopeless love. He coughed again, more petals falling into his hands. It was hard to breathe now, everything smelled like tulips and it was overwhelming. 

“Really.”

He nodded weakly, letting the last petals fall to the floor. “Really….”

“That’s pathetic. I can’t believe it! You fell for me! You fell for me and I don’t even know that’s so  _ rich _ .” He finally steps forward, grabbing Akira’s face and forcing him to look up. “What if I never love you back? Then what, you’re just going to choke on your own flowers? I wouldn’t put it past you, you seem like a hopeless romantic.” He holds Akira’s face, holding his head up. Coughing had taken too much out of him, his ribs hurt and he didn’t really want to fight back unless push came to shove.

Misima brushed his thumb over Akira’s cheek, pushing his mask up afterwards. “It’s not entirely impossible to love you back, I guess.” The shadow leans forward and presses their lips together before Akira can catch his breath. “I mean, I guess.” 

He takes a breath, quietly grabbing at Mishima’s shirt. “I don’t think I can do this much longer.” The shadow doesn’t answer, simply pressing one of his hands to Akira’s ribs. He breathes in sharply, ribs feeling bruised. 

“You’re going to have to.”  


End file.
